


Chokecherry

by skyelse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 小白花悠悠子二层别墅宿舍设定
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

中本悠太这个星期第三次跑上楼指名找李泰容的时候，二楼的住客已经学会避开了。依然不习惯韩国的等级制度，来自异国的 omega 带着抱歉的表情，向离开的哥哥弟弟们鞠躬。

李泰容看着他新染的白发叹了口气。他知道不少成员背地里诟病淫乱的作风会影响全队士气，好在大家对唯一的 omega 多少还算宽容，又是外国人，睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了，但每天都来是不是也过分了？他可见着私生的黑帖要上热搜了。

中本悠太靠近些，淡淡的花香和他一起飘过来。“泰容呀，想麻烦你再帮个忙 …… ”

帮忙发个短信就好了，为什么还要特意来一趟呢？李泰容有点好笑，可也不会傻到把这话问出口。这么久了 omega 居然还和当年一样谨慎又小心翼翼，生怕惹恼了他。

他是头狼，独自占有 omega 的权力是公司给的，他当初接下队长的时候没想到有这么好的福利。他不在乎特权是什么，但不妨碍他享受拥有权力的感觉。

徐英浩在另一边的沙发上没有动，“ Yuta 呀，我也可以帮忙啊？”

李泰容知道他看好戏的心思，同一年的亲故本来没那么多规矩。中本悠太仿佛没看见另一个 alpha ，很自然地坐到他身旁，“明天有工作，我想着还是来找一下泰容。”他停了两秒又补充，“只要维持到中午就好了，我下午就回来了。”

只要到中午的潜台词是“不做爱” —— 不过只是不需要，也不是不可以。

李泰容看着冲他露出后颈的 omega ，那里有一个小巧可爱的樱花形状的纹身，用来遮盖标记留下的痕迹。

他伸手揽过对方的腰， omega 疑惑又顺从地倒向他怀里，“泰容 …… ？”

是想做吗？他从中本悠太的脸上读出这样的疑问。是对目标很坚定又很听话的 omega ，从一开始认识就是，为了出道和团队活动毫无怨言地接受了公司的安排，在被要求被 alpha 标记的时候也只是犹豫了一下就答应了，连是不是应当争取自己的权益似乎都没有想过。

“去我房间吧。”

中本悠太点点头，忽略身后另一个 alpha 发出失望的声音。李泰容一个人住，比较方便，既不刻意也不突兀，很正常，没什么不对。

李泰容回到自己的房间，中本悠太跟在他身后顺手带上了门。“今天想怎么做？”话说出口李泰容觉得口气有些过于冷淡，好在对方并没有在意。

“啊，都可以的。”中本悠太怀里抱着枕头，分腿坐在他床上，房间里 alpha 的味道让他像猫咪一样舒服地半眯起眼睛。他有一个非常丰满结实的臀，因为最近疏于锻炼，线条越发圆润起来，鸭子坐着把两坨肉向两边挤了出去。

…… 什么鬼，也太骚了吧？

李泰容解裤子的手停了一秒。虽说 omega 在性事上算是相当主动的类型，几乎不会有拒绝的情况发生，但看他忍不住在床单上磨自己的逼还是让人大开眼界。不说是狮子吗？怎么看都是一只张牙舞爪求操的小母猫而已。

他弯腰亲亲中本悠太的发旋儿，“悠酱明天去做什么？”

omega  早被熏得迷迷糊糊，红着脸抬起头。李泰容心里笑了一下，凭中本悠太的敏感程度，光是飘着的信息素就能让他内裤湿透。这会儿估计连工作都忘了，光想着怎么把 alpha 那玩意儿吃进自己逼里了。

“呜呜泰容 …… ”中本悠太软乎乎地叫他，伸手拽住 alpha 的裤管让他再靠近一点。

“你还没回答我问题呢。”

果不其然， omega 瞪着眼睛发了会儿呆才想起来，“啊，录音，是录音 …… ”

“刚回归完录什么音呢？”他故意逗他的小 Kitty ，“我们悠酱是不是湿透了，嗯？”

“不知道呜呜 …… ” omega 吃力地撑起身子，把大屁股挪得离李泰容漂亮的天蓝色床单远一些，“不要欺负我了。”

可还是晚了一步，李泰容玩味地看着床单上留下一小块深色水渍，他的洁癖好像碰上悠太就失灵了。

“对不起 …… ” omega 羞到满脸通红，偷偷看了一眼被弄脏的床单，把脸埋在枕头里不肯出来，“明、明天我帮你洗 …… ”

床单算什么，他甚至现在就想出门把它甩到徐英浩脸上，让他不要再妄想分一杯羹。中本悠太不会知道他的想法， omega 总是固执又热情地坚信自己的错误观点，不知是好事还是坏事。

泰容泰容。

omega 小小声地叫他名字，想让他帮忙把裤子脱下去。他也硬得不像话，当然乐意代劳，顺便操一操那个饥渴难耐的小洞。

李泰容很快知道了那块水渍的来源，中本悠太根本没穿内裤。他就不怕万一自己不在被徐英浩占便宜吗，还是这本来就是计划之一？

他一插进去，中本悠太就呜呜央央地哼着抱住他，下面的洞也不停吸着他的肉棒。作为 alpha 他很自信自己的尺寸，可 omega 贪得无厌想把他吃得更深。

“呜呜 …… 泰容的好大 …… 里面都填满了 …… ”

艹， omega 都是这么浪的吗，以前那朵纯情小白花呢？李泰容被 omega 的呻吟勾得红了眼，狠狠捣着深处那个还没有完全开放的肉环，直到中本悠太抓住他的手臂哭着让他停下来。

“不要 …… ！好痛 …… 那里轻、轻一点 …… 呜呜 …… ”

他知道 omega 肯定是爽哭的，“悠酱喜欢被磨那里吧，爽吗？”

中本悠太小声又重复了一遍好痛，把脸埋到他颈窝里拒绝回答。说是痛但 omega 抵在他们之间的性器还硬着，李泰容稍微放慢了一点节奏，撸了两把帮中本悠太打出来，又抓着他的手去摸他们连接的地方。

“能感觉到吗？我在悠酱身体里呢。”他斟酌着外国人能听懂的词语，“悠酱流了好多水，可是里面好软好热，把大肉棒全 —— 部 —— 吃进去也不在话下呢。”

omega 喘息着想抽回手，但那点力气根本不够看，只能被强迫着碰触自己融成一滩软泥的穴口。

“不 …… 不要说了 …… ”

这会儿可轮不到你说不。李泰容摆着腰胯去找深处那个脆弱又火热的腔口，那里面比肠道更狭窄，插进去就好像被肉壁紧紧箍住一样。

“放松点悠酱，你绞得我受不了了。”

他舔着 omega 的耳窝让他放松。发情期这么敏感根本抵挡不了，很快 omega 就颤抖着在他怀里缩成一团，一边像小母猫似的咪呜咪呜哼着不要了太深了，一边自以为神不知鬼不觉地悄悄挪动位置，好让撑满穴道的阴茎滑出来。

可怎么会让他如愿？

还差一点。李泰容知道怀里的 omega 还没被操熟操开，再加把劲就能收获一只更加乖巧听话，而且在接下来几天浑身都散发着自己气味的小猫咪。

alpha 的味道，这很重要吗？他被自己潜意识的占有欲吓了一跳。在同为 alpha 的姐姐影响下，他自诩还算开明，并不在意 omega 与其他人维持关系。

中本悠太在来韩国以前似乎接受的是更为传统的教育，李泰容猜想他也许曾经被告诫应当成为大和抚子那样的伴侣，温顺、忠贞、隐忍、奉献，具备一切会被 alpha 青睐的品质。

可 omega 的身体真的太柔弱，又太容易获得快乐了。这个星期中本悠太都来找他第三次了，是例外，还是本来就这么饥渴？那些他忙起来顾不上队里的时候，悠太又是怎么解决发情期的？他以前没问过，也觉得轮不到自己问。

“悠酱现在可以了吗？”

中本悠太细不可闻地嗯了一声，眼角因为情热涨得通红，脸上一副爽到不行的迷乱表情。

他稍微调整了下角度，埋在 omega 身体里的东西也随之改了方向，龟头抵在花瓣一样小巧柔嫩的子宫口重重磨了几下。突如其来的刺激让中本悠太的呻吟脱口而出，意识到这一点的 omega  难堪地咬紧了牙关，极力忍耐从下身漫起的酸胀感。

李泰容把住他布满汗水的腰臀，把哆嗦的 omega 固定在自己胯上，从下而上地侵犯那湿烂一片的穴肉。性交导致肠道不自觉的痉挛，伴着湿润的液体挤压的声音， omega 的生殖腔生得浅，再次被用力撞开宫口时悠太又抱着他的脖子哭着高潮了。各式各样溅出的体液打湿了两人身下的床单，这一次李泰容没有被要求停下。

“ …… ”

第二次的高潮缓慢而持久，长时间紧绷的腿根疼痛难忍，中本悠太被操得失了神，埋在李泰容怀里颤抖了好一会儿才安静下来。

omega 浑身上下都湿漉漉的，李泰容拨开他脸上粘着的银发，亲了亲哭红的眼角和滚落到下巴的泪珠，又在后颈肿胀的腺体上印上自己的标记。他的任务算是完成了，可他还硬着，他想了想，“悠酱帮我舔舔好不好？”

他很少主动和中本悠太提要求。 omega 还沉浸在快感的余韵中，但还是听话地撑起了身子，脸上一副惯常的迷茫表情。 alpha 仍旧硬挺着的鸡巴从彻底操开的肉穴中滑了出来， omega 慢吞吞地调转了 180 度，翘着湿淋淋的屁股趴下身，乖乖地扶着他的阴茎帮他口交。

态度倒是相当诚恳，这是中本悠太的优点。他没成结 —— 不知道悠太有没有注意到 —— 生理书上说这意味着作为 alpha 在性爱中没有获得足够的刺激，不过粗线条的 omega 也许根本没发现也说不定。

中本悠太认真地用舌头舔着，好像也不在意这玩意儿是不是刚刚从自己逼里抽出来。

“悠酱 …… ”

omega 停下动作，从略长的刘海后面模模糊糊地看他，手没松开，似乎在等他下一步指示。

李泰容心里动了一下，他本来想说什么？忘记了，只好临时想了一句，“含进去试试吧。”

中本悠太听到这话好像呆滞了一下，然后小小地哦了一声，于是刚才那一点点尴尬就在龟头被柔软的喉咙挤压时消失殆尽了。

他还是有点洁癖，觉得快射了就提醒 omega 松口，自己撸了几把射在纸巾里。中本悠太跪在那里茫然地看着他打手枪，等李泰容把用完的纸巾丢进垃圾桶，回头他还在神游，“怎么了，不满意？想让我射你嘴里？”

“没有没有！”中本悠太赶紧回过神来，“那个 …… 谢谢泰容了 …… ”

礼貌当然是好事，可过分了就是虚伪了。

“明天记得早点回来，晚上给悠酱做好吃的。”他说，“光满足下面的小嘴可不行，饭也要好好吃。”


	2. Chapter 2

自己是 omega 。

这是在出道前就已经知道的事实。中本悠太听过一些真真假假的谣传，说被选中的 omega 最后或多或少都会沦为队妓，用来平衡 alpha 们在舞台上宣泄不掉的精力。

他的个性不能容忍因为天生的性别差异而屈于人下，可现实强迫他接受这个事实： omega 在残酷的出道选拔中反而更具优势。每支队伍都需要有 omega ，他们的竞争是在彼此之间的，甚至比同样水准的 alpha 和 beta 更容易。

搬宿舍那天中本悠太还在发情期，早上起来撑着酸痛的身体吃了抑制剂，拎着两箱行李就被送去了新家。他还没从出道的惊喜中缓过来，经纪人领来了另一个人，跟他说这是他以后的 alpha ，或者 alpha 之一。

他低着头，即将朝夕相处的队伍里有不止一个 alpha ，他明白这个消息意味着什么。他又想起那个传言，颈后的腺体不可遏制地抽痛起来。

在发情期呢 …… 经纪人在 alpha 耳边小声说了什么，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。

应该是故意选的日子，让 alpha 和 omega 的初次接触没那么难熬。中本悠太还没来得及拒绝，李泰容就从经纪人手里把他接了过来，像新郎从父亲手中夺走他的女儿。

李泰容帮他把行李搬去房间，顺便做了个自我介绍。他赶紧躬下身子道谢，谁不认识 ace ？唱歌跳舞，连面孔和性别都占了头筹，即使没什么交集的练习生提到这个名字也会毫不避讳露出艳羡的表情。

Yuta—— 是叫 Yuta 吗？ —— 你韩语说得真好。李泰容礼貌地笑着表示赞扬，对他的到来不置可否。经纪人哥把情况跟我说过了，有需要随时来找我，我住在你隔壁。

alpha的信息素闻起来像玫瑰气泡水，中本悠太点了点头，一晚上沐浴在高浓度的信息素中，酸痛的肌肉深处有什么东西缓慢而坚定地舒展开来。他的身体喜欢这个味道，第二天早上中本悠太睁开眼睛的时候想，虽然李泰容冷淡又疏离，他还是愿意和ace大人搞好关系 。

omega 的发情期要持续好几天，他听从公司的要求逐渐减少抑制剂的剂量，剩下的通过 alpha 的信息素来缓解。可是经纪人也说团里不会只有一个 alpha ，其他 alpha 来了以后要怎么办，他以后的发情期要一个个去找他们帮忙吗？还有少见却猛烈的 alpha 热潮期，又该怎么办？中本悠太战战兢兢，充满希望又绝望地等待自己未来的命运。

他害怕从此沦为 alpha 们的泄欲对象，李泰容却表现出超乎常人的耐心与克制。在练习室帮他挡掉不怀好意的视线，发情期也安静地呆在隔壁房间从不越雷池一步，几个月下来相敬如宾，直到徐英浩搬来。

和他们同龄，来自美国的 alpha 自带自由奔放的气场和炭火咖啡香气。李泰容照旧对新房客不置可否，中本悠太却晃了下神。

徐英浩的作风也很西化，见面的第一天就表现出了对异国 omega 的兴趣，以及今后为他提供“帮助”的意愿。

求欢的暗示当然是公司默许的。已经慢慢习惯玫瑰花香的中本悠太心想，法无禁止皆可为，在公司眼里，他是不是也应当平等地接受每一位 alpha 队友，像一名公正的妓女帮助维持团队稳定？

下一次发情期到来前中本悠太接到一个通知，自己要被 alpha 标记，为两个月后的回归做准备。

没人跟他科普韩国法律对 omega 有什么保护政策，可以强迫 omega 员工接受标记吗？真要去告发肯定也是能赢的，但没人舍得好不容易得来的职业生涯。会在舞台上突然发情的 omega 总是个隐患，标记应该更保险一些吧？中本悠太很单纯地想。再说现代社会去除标记的手术已经很成熟，也不是不能理解公司的考量。

本来应当是私人的通知不知什么时候好像变成了半公开的秘密，中本悠太后来去练习室总能听到一些并不避讳的嬉笑和窃窃私语。

…… 是在下注吗？打赌今年选出的小 omega 会被送到哪个 alpha 床上。

他自我意识过剩，总觉得大家在议论他。通知里没说对象，他试图对经纪人旁敲侧击，小心揣摩公司的倾向性。然而这种荒谬的选择权并不属于他，李泰容显然自负地相信任何时候自己都是更好的选择， alpha 间的争宠很快就结束了。

某一个周四李泰容从经纪人那里拿了所有人的日程表来找他，说明天下午正好大家都有安排就我们在家，你方便吗？

中本悠太心想这都决定好了他哪有资格说不方便。第二天早饭后宿舍只剩他俩，不知道其他人是否察觉即将发生的事，不过反正的确与他们无关。

李泰容很有耐心 —— 这种自负是有道理的，他后来才知道李泰容也是第一次，但当时给他留下印象绝对像个老手 —— 先是陪他看了两小时日语版 Utopia ，少量释放了自己的信息素，等他被催发了发情期才动手。

中本悠太长这么大还没和 alpha 以性交为目的亲近过，紧张到打摆子，胡思乱想了两个小时，电影啥也没看进去。等片尾开始放字幕，李泰容从背后抱上来啃他脖子，他反而松了口气。

终于结束了。

终于开始了。

真正的标记过程在中本悠太记忆中反而模糊不清，唯一记得 alpha 喘着气问他能不能射在里面，他当时说了什么也不重要了。还有那些滚烫的汗珠，浓烈的玫瑰香气，以及标记完成后有人在床边压低嗓子交谈的声音。

他知道等他再次睁开眼睛，他的角色将会彻底改变，连带着他的信息素和他看世界的角度。研究证明稳定标记有助于 omega 维持良好的生理状态，甚至比未标记的更好，但相反他会变得温顺，渴求李泰容的目光落在他身上。他会开始嫉妒必须与其他人共享，抗拒和自己的 alpha 分开 —— 这一点中本悠太后来发现简直是要命的，李泰容越来越忙，还有其他团的工作要做。他怕万一，暗地里还是偷偷屯着紧急抑制剂。

也许是最近几周连轴转的原因，他这个月的发情期有些异常。通常他不会每天去找alpha，一是怕李泰容觉得烦，二是大家住在一起也怕影响不好。他去楼上找李泰容，郑在玹一看到他毫不掩饰地露出“又来了”的表情。他有点尴尬，对着弟弟又不好发火，再说他有外国人的自觉，那种微妙的低人一等感始终束缚着他。

徐英浩虽然也是外国人，但又有哪里不同，没像其他人一样礼貌回避，相反还尽说些暧昧的话。中本悠太认真地在烦恼，他不仅和大家语言国籍不同，连第二性别也不同，咖啡味的 alpha 并非完全没有吸引力，怎么可能有人能抵挡徐英浩呢？可他是标记过的 omega ，本能告诉他眼里应当只有李泰容，他的身体却受到来自背后的强烈吸引。

他只好自我催眠当作没看见徐英浩，也没听见他说话，只等李泰容在他脖子后头咬上一口，马上就能让另一个 alpha 的形象从他脑海里消失。李泰容表现出想上床的意思时他没反对，做爱挺好，他最近忙得连自慰都很少，第二天的工作只是电台节目，影响应该不会太大。

然而今天晚上李泰容嘴里没说，但搞得好像只有他一个人爽到了。 alpha 总是比 omega 持久一些他懂， omega 满足了但 alpha 还没射的情况也很多。他还是更喜欢双向的交流，李泰容这样自律只会让他觉得两人是纯粹的商业关系。

中本悠太想到这里叹了口气。他的口交技术是不是很差？李泰容最后宁愿自己打出来都不让他做，多少有点打击人。他拒绝了李泰容留他过夜的邀请， alpha 也没坚持。

“ Johnny…… ？”

出来客厅徐英浩居然还没走，难道是听了全程吗？中本悠太的脸红一阵白一阵，他现在不是太想和其他 alpha 接触，他还要回去换裤子，明天还要来帮李泰容洗床单。

“眼泪的味道 —— 泰容又把你弄哭了？”徐英浩葆有文艺浪漫的天性，在他恨不得原地遁走的尴尬时刻也能表现得如此罗曼蒂克，如此天衣无缝，“宝贝，你知道随时可以来找我的吧？”

中本悠太想说不关你事，但话又说回来，谁能当面拒绝这样温柔帅气又善解人意的 alpha ？他只好点了点头，当作没看到徐英浩向他伸出的手。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大量囧悠提及预警

那天下午徐英浩一进门就看到中本悠太趴在餐厅桌子上迷迷糊糊地玩手机，“困了去睡。”

omega 抬头看他一眼，用手背捂着嘴巴打了个哈欠，“泰容说要每天上线签到的 …… ”

“你就那么听他话。”徐英浩走过去从他手里抽走了手机，小 lion 扑腾了两下还是没能抢回去，“不要偏心得太明显了，偶尔也可怜可怜我吧。”

中本悠太眨了眨干涩的眼睛，“什么？”

他更靠近一些，用自己的味道笼罩住他， omega 跟他的长手长脚比起来显得格外娇小，一低头就是最适合接吻的高度，“也帮帮你另一个亲故呗。”

“泰容会生气的 …… ” omega 在发情期，红着脸被他整个抱进怀里，想推开但用不上力气。他身上带着李泰容那一点不像 alpha 的信息素，闻起来像杯玫瑰樱花汽水，除了耳朵之外，连指尖都是粉粉的。徐英浩手伸下去捏他柔软又饱满的臀，“那就不要告诉他。”

“ Johnny…… ”

“我在。”

中本悠太的脸越来越红，可还是不太乐意的样子，“ Johnny ，我们 …… 我和泰容已经标记过了，这样不对 …… ”

还真他妈死心塌地，徐英浩想，他以为大家都没注意到他在镜头前面绞着腿，在椅子角上偷偷蹭他鼓囊囊的屁股，像个耐不住寂寞的 vamp 。平时脸皮那么薄，一到发情期就敢当着队友的面勾引 alpha ，主动去找他又欲拒还迎，到底怎么想的？

中本悠太当天下午直截了当拒绝了他，结果晚上还不是屁颠屁颠跑上来找李泰容。他故意坐着不动，郑在玹临走向他们投来一个看好戏的眼神，大概以为二楼要爆发修罗场。

李泰容作为 alpha 完全不像镜头前装的那么娇弱，不用开门徐英浩都知道中本悠太今天又肯定被操得透透的，出来说什么都不让碰了。

其实他不是太想捅破这层窗户纸， omega 的性格对他而言过于认真和耿直了，恐怕是小狗一样黏上会记很久的类型。他不像李泰容热衷维系渔场，只是反复被无视让他丢尽了面子。

第二天的电台节目他又和中本悠太搭档。 omega 的甜味香飘飘，一起的金道英和其他嘉宾都是 beta ，只有他一个人备受煎熬。

发情期还没结束？

“带抑制剂了吗？”他在休息室里拦住中本悠太，“你的气味漏出来了。”

中本悠太露出慌张的神色，“不可能啊，今天早上才 …… ”

omega 闭口不言，但徐英浩知道他想说什么，今天早上李泰容把他从饭桌上叫走了，等大家都差不多吃完了才放回来。回房间拿东西的李楷灿后来神神秘秘地说两个人在楼梯口卿卿我我。

正常来说，李泰容会知道哪个队友今天要录节目吗？他怀疑百分之九十五是中本悠太自己告诉他的，而且还是早上起床突然要求 alpha 过来一趟那种。那为什么不找隔壁的自己帮忙？李泰容并不拘泥传统 ao 关系，唯一的解释只能是中本悠太自己不愿意 —— 标记的力量真有那么大？

“那你得让泰容哥下次卖力一点了。”金道英也是早餐事件的见证者，“不过今天这儿只有 Johnny 哥一个 alpha ，不用担心啦。”

金道英的口才令人佩服，假的也能说成真的，徐英浩刚想给他点赞，中本悠太就忙不迭去翻自己的包包。

“我、我有带抑制剂。”

还真让他找出来了，徐英浩猜自己脸上一定写满了可惜两个字，中本悠太甚至反过来想跟他道歉。

“抱歉啊 Johnny ，下次有机会再 …… ”

你知道自己在说什么吗？他无语，除了在镜头前发骚，也花点时间学习韩语吧。

中本悠太的韩语水平不能说非常糟糕，至少在门外的徐英浩听来，那些叫床的词是都学会了。布置工作时偶尔有听不懂的，也会在会后可怜巴巴地拉住李泰容，让他再解释个两三遍。

他有次主动帮他翻译，结果 omega 并不领情，真挚地跟他说了谢谢，转头下次还是求助另一个 alpha 。

徐英浩懒得管他。李泰容戴着厚厚的幼崽滤镜，对像他这样独自在异国他乡打拼的小 omega 有一种天生的母性关怀，标记了以后大概还生出一点占有欲，即使不耐烦也表现得平易近人。

中本悠太也天真得不行，之前聊过一次徐英浩才知道 —— 别管他们为什么聊这个 —— 什么年代了，居然有相信只要不在发情期就可以内射的 omega ，李泰容到现在还没把他肚子搞大也是奇迹。

从电台回去中本悠太就开始跑上跑下收拾东西，什么毛巾，睡衣，还有床单。

“这周轮到你值日吗？”他挑眉，倚在门框上看 omega 蹲在洗衣机前，试图把怀里一大坨蓝色布料塞进洗衣机里，看起来很像怀孕五个月还在卖力做家务的妻子。徐英浩被世界上还有这种贤惠的队友震惊了，“不是吧，你帮泰容洗床单？”

中本悠太脸红红地嗯了一下，从旁边的罐子里倒出两颗洗衣球，“昨天答应泰容帮他洗的。”

“为什么？”

“为 …… ” omega 大概完全没想到他会继续问下去，“脏了就要洗啊。”

“他就不会自己洗，是你弄脏的？”

中本悠太终于意识到他在调戏自己，不再理他，砰地一声关上了洗衣机门，把按钮按得噼啪响。

“好啦，我错了。”徐英浩立马举手投降，中本悠太不会跟他们生气，更不可能生 alpha 的气。

他盯着 omega 足球短裤上勒出的内裤痕迹，想再体会一下上回松软的臀肉从指缝间溢出的感觉。中本悠太几乎是在闻到他味道的同时就软了膝盖，不得不扶住洗衣机才不至于一屁股坐到地上，“ Johnny ！”

徐英浩猜他是想制止他在这里释放信息素，但这娇嗔听在他耳朵里就和求欢没什么两样。他可是从电台一路忍回来的，要点奖励也不过分吧？

中本悠太夹紧腿，膝盖磨蹭着，眼睛泛起了雾气，“呃，不要这样 Johnny…… ”

刚刚还那么硬气，尝点 alpha 的信息素就急得快哭了，怎么这么可怜呢？他还没想好是继续扮演恶人还是中途回心转意。 omega 也许是发情期的最后一天，也许不是，又有什么区别呢？不急在这一时，只要他愿意，随时可以让 omega 张开腿求操。

徐英浩走过去，窗户关得严严实实的，百叶帘从他右手边投下阴影，落在中本悠太脸上只剩晦暗不明的表情。 omega 从角落里仰起脸看他，抖抖索索的像一只掉进陷阱的小动物。

李泰容曾经说过悠太怕他所以才不来向他请教英语，徐英浩觉得很委屈，自己这么绅士，既有时间又有经验，为什么宁愿舍近求远？连采访都不愿意挨着，一定要李泰容坐中间把他俩隔开，日本人的处女情结是不是太严重了？

“想要我吗？”

omega 点点头又很快地摇头。

“嗯？”

“不 …… 什么都没有 …… ”

omega 蹲在那里不敢动，花朵的味道淡淡的，带着一点草本植物的腥味。啊，他当然知道是信息素的威压作用，李泰容大概从来不会想到利用这点优势。

“ Yuta 闻到我的味道流水了吗？”他伸手准确地按住 omega 颈后的腺体， omega 发出一声尖锐的吸气声，徒劳无功地向后缩进墙角。这能躲到哪去？徐英浩漫不经心地想，挡住他唯一的退路，“让我看看今天的裤子是不是也湿透了？”

宿舍的墙完全不隔音，这也是为什么大家都心知肚明地回避某些场面，更别提 alpha 加强版的听觉，在客厅就能把屋里的事听得一清二楚。

中本悠太露出一副你果然什么都听到了的崩溃表情，他的韩语还没有好到能听懂潜台词，徐英浩再往下摸时被挡住了。 omega 内心似乎在天人交战，关于要不要把强奸变成和奸。

知道自己让 omega 认真犹豫这个事实满足了徐英浩相当一部分虚荣心。中本悠太应当感谢他的绅士，他应当知道即使 alpha 硬来也不会受到惩罚吧，每个队里标配的 omega 难道不就是为了这个目的？

“我帮 Johnny 打出来 …… 吧？”

没想到中本悠太纠结半天得出的是这种不痛不痒的结论，徐英浩实在有够无语，抓了把自己的裤裆，“用嘴。”

“可是 …… ”中本悠太好像想讨价还价，但抬头看到他板着的脸还是退让了，“好吧，”他从下方仰望着 alpha ，伸手帮他解开了腰带，无意识地撅起嘴，像个单纯未经人事的处女一样露出无辜的表情，“可是我不太会 …… ”

徐英浩钳着 omega 小巧的下颌骨，把鸡巴掏出来硬塞他嘴里，装纯谁不会？不想做的时候总有一百个理由拒绝。不太会这次就当见习吧，他没时间推拉，再说这不挺会舔吗？能让李泰容流连忘返的 omega 说不会，谁信？再笨也调教出来了。

中本悠太被他插得哽了一下，但还是顺从地张大嘴含住了 alpha 粗长的性器。唾液不受控制地顺着阴茎从嘴角流出来，他赶紧伸手去擦。

“你还真是哪里水都很多啊。”

中本悠太涨红了脸，含糊地发出了几个无法辨认的音节，徐英浩按住他，更加用力地干了进去。

“夸你呢。”

omega  一只手扶着他的大腿，另一只手撑在地上，从下方追逐舔舐着他阴茎的样子看起来非常惹人怜爱。像是涂了唇膏一样亮晶晶的嘴唇吸吮着头部，温暖紧致的口腔和舌面小心包裹摩擦着柱身，偶尔含得太深还会引发反射性的干呕。

中本悠太垂着眼睛并不看他，小猫一样的鼻尖蹭在他卷曲的耻毛里，后来好像得了趣味，不仅把他的精液乖乖地咽了下去，还从头到尾仔细舔干净了 alpha 软下来的性器。末了， omega 有些害羞地抬起脸来，手里握着他的鸡巴，“还有下次的话 …… 不许告诉泰容。”

徐英浩在想这个不想让李泰容发现的人究竟是谁，他不想和另一个 alpha 争斗，中本悠太可能也还想着立牌坊。

“我去洗澡啦 …… ”

omega 似乎觉得射完的徐英浩对自己已经失去了威胁，推开他站起来，离开前又看了眼洗衣机上的倒计时。

三十分钟，李泰容的床单就会变得干干净净。三十分钟以后，他的身上也只会剩下沐浴液的香味。

徐英浩耸耸肩，在裤子上擦掉了手心的汗。


End file.
